


Discovered

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Naruto Shortcircuits, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka had managed to keep their relationship a secret until Naruto decides to barge into  Iruka's apartment uninvited.</p><p>Post War but not much after.**Tsunade is currently hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

Kakashi and Iruka had been seeing each other in secret for almost three months. It had been hard to be so secretive from everyone but felt it would cause too much drama to be open with their relationship. But bliss can't last forever in the same way that Naruto can never knock and wait thirty seconds. 

It was a calm Tuesday evening, and Kakashi and Iruka were enjoying each other's company at the chunin's apartment, sitting close together on the couch. Iruka's arm across the others shoulder while Kakashi held the younger man's hand that was resting on his shoulder. 

"I'm so exhausted, someone remind me why I'm a teacher again?" Iruka questioned to the air. 

"I can't tell you, although I can't imagine you doing anything else." Kakashi replied with a smile. 

"Yeah, I can't imagine doing anything else either. How was your day?" 

Instead of answering, Kakashi leaned closer and gave Iruka a kiss. It was at just this moment that Naruto decidedly barged into the apartment without a care in the world for knocking. 

"Iruka-sensei!! Sasuke and I wer-" As Naruto's eyes landed on the two older men, his eyes widened. 

"Naruto..this i-" Iruka began but Naruto didn't let him finish as he began sputtering nonsense.

"I - what - you two - I - Sasuke ... Sasuke .." Naruto began looking around the apartment like a lost puppy. "Sasuke.."

"Sasuke??" Kakashi asked still with his hand holding Iruka's. 

Naruto motioned with one hand for the other two to wait a moment and proceeded to run out of the apartment. 

"That wasn't the reaction I thought we'd get..." Said the chunin. 

A few moments later, Naruto reappeared dragging a grumpy Sasuke behind him. 

"Naruto, I was right behind you this was unnecessary, why did you drag me???"

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, I - words, I need words" Naruto spoke at a scarce speed. 

Sasuke clocked on as soon as he took one look at the two men. Smirking, he approached the two of them and placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. 

"Congrats, old man. I had suspicions about you two. Naruto and I were going to invite Iruka-sensei out for food but I think we'll go find Sakura." 

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from letting a small smile grace his features.

"Thank you, have fun you two." Iruka called. 

Sasuke dragged Naruto by the scruff of the neck out of the apartment. He was still babbling non-sensical words that he was yet unable to form actual sentences with. 

As the door closed, the two men let out breaths neither of them knew they were holding. 

"Well then, that was unexpected." Commented Kakashi. 

The two simply looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
